Love Beyond Hatred
by Duck Life
Summary: Rosalie and Jacob fall in love, but both are in denial. All conflicting relationships are nonexistant, like Emmett and Rosalie aren't together. Also, Bella's baby is a boy. Jacob doesn't imprint on anyone.
1. Chapter 1

I watched Bella carefully. She was in one of her trances, where she was neither awake nor asleep, but somewhere in the middle. The mound that was her baby rose and fell under Esme's thick blanket. I sighed. It was a world that I could never have, a life I could never live. I was furious in that instant. I had tried so hard, had wanted nothing more than a baby, and here she was tagging along to some lonely and crazed vampire and-

"I heard that," said Edward quietly. "She isn't tagging along." He chuckled. "I'm tagging her to me." I groaned. Edward wasn't making sense. He was sick with worry over Bella, and he didn't think much about what he was saying. I was surprised at his accuracy today. He usually just garbled nonsense when he wanted to tell us something. I looked back at Bella. My jealousy had faded, and I felt better, calmer. I silently thanked Jasper as I watched him smirking from the stairs.

Then, the door flew open, and in walked the last person I wanted to see. Jacob Black grinned and hurried over to Bella. She came out of her stupor and smiled. Jacob hugged her. I fumed. He looked up at me, seeming to notice for the first time that I was there. "How do you get a blond to ignore you?"he asked sarcastically. I didn't answer, and looked away from him. If I didn't answer him, then he would just give up and leave me alone. I was silent, and then I realized the punch line of his joke. I whipped around and full out smacked him. He didn't even flinch. "I got a blond to ignore me, didn't I?" he asked mockingly. I shook my head in exasperation and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes, you get the feeling that something is going to happen. That a change is coming. It's like the sun coming over the horizon: you see the vague and blurry light filling up the sky, but you still don't see the sun until it's risen. I just knew that my sun was rising, and the light was all around me. But the sun was still behind a hill.

I had to get out of the house. It made me really lonely to be in there with all of the…couples. Everyone found a soul mate except me. I was hoping sickly that Edward wouldn't fall in love, so I wouldn't be the only one alone, but of course not. He found Bella, and I was sure that even he knew it wasn't a healthy relationship. I mean really, she was pregnant with a monster! I thought of it as a monster because I thought of myself as a monster. A cold, dead monster that would always be alone. In that moment I desperately hated my family. I hated them in all of their lovey-dovey gooiness. I hated Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Bree…

I was hunting to pass the time. Deer kept running past me, terrified, but I ignored them. I wanted something big and strong, something that would put up a fight. I ran and bounced off trees. For once, I was glad that I was a vampire. I was strong, violent. I was absolutely lethal, and I was proud of it. Suddenly, I tensed. I could sense something in the trees. Something huge. I pounced and missed. A tall, dark-skinned boy was standing in front of me. I recognized Jacob. He stared at me as I stood up and brushed myself off, his arms folded. I stared back. It wasn't a mean stare, a hateful stare, just…a stare. Just looking into his eyes. We were like that for a while, and then he simply ran away. I didn't follow him. I was frozen in place. I had the feeling that my sun was coming over the hill.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I have unanimously decided that, as I have 67 unfinished stories, I'm going to have to drop some. Some stories I simply begin and then lose interest in them. I apologize, but it doesn't seem fair to leave people waiting for over a year for the next chapter. Because of this, this story is now cancelled unless adopted by another author. If you are interested in adopting this story, please review and let me know!**

**Again, I'm sorry and I hope that you will continue to read my other stories. **


End file.
